How can you love a broken soul?
by fallenskywalker
Summary: Ahsoka was hurt. Everything was turning against her and she felt hopeless once again. Her life was a disaster but what did she do when someone actually wanted to be with her? Will she have her happy ending or will it just get worse? (Summary sucks; just read the story)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars.

* * *

><p><strong>How can you love a broken soul?<strong>

Lying on my bed I was crying for the past hours, everything was turning against me; my Master had just killed my boyfriend, Lux. I've loved him though we hadn't had the best time lately, but I've still loved him more than anything in this galaxy. He'd saved me when nobody else could; when nobody else would. He had given me a reason to live; to fight for the things I loved most, but two hours ago, everything'd changed, my Master had discovered that Lux and I hadn't had the best relationship. He originally had just come to talk to us and bring me back with him, but then he'd kind of freaked out and beat Lux to death. After this I'd called the police and they'd taken him with them; I'd gone back to the temple into my room and was crying here since then. How could he have possibly done this? He'd just killed him and hadn't even been sorry for it. He'd said he deserved that. It was the moment when he'd looked into my frightened eyes and told me it's for the better, when I'd lost the trust in him; when I couldn't see any good in him anymore. It seemed as he'd been replaced by a monster, a monster that could kill ruthlessly. I was frightened, how could he change so much? Sure, sometimes his emotions controlled his actions, but he would never let it get so far that he'd actually kill someone. He'd always been an amazing master, he cared about everyone, he was overprotective of me, he just wanted the best for everyone and what he'd done this few hours ago, I couldn't believe it's really been him. It hadn't seemed like him. More and more tears were streaming down my cheeks as I thought about what I'd lost today; my boyfriend and my Master. I didn't know whether or not I could trust my master again someday; even if I could, it would take a long time for him to earn my trust back.

Now all I knew was that my life was going to change completely. As soon as the Council discovers that I had a relationship they're going to either expel me from the Order or I'll be assigned to a new Master. Anyways they'll lose their trust in me. I'd broken one of their rules: _There's no emotion, there's peace._ I knew this rule way too much. I'd always trusted in my emotions. I guessed that's what you learn when your Master was the chosen one, when your Master let himself be controlled by his emotions all the time. Everyone always said I'd be too much like him. I knew they meant it more in a negative way but I'd always taken it as a compliment; I meant what could be better than being like the chosen one?! But perhaps it wasn't the best being like him after what he'd done earlier; and they thought I was becoming more and more like him. I didn't want to be like him. Being like Anakin Skywalker, the hero with no fear, was the last thing I wanted to be right now.

I heard someone knocking on the door and quickly wiped my tears away before I sat up. I didn't want to see the Council now. All they wanted from me was that I tell them what had happened and then they would be going to ask me questions about it and decide what will happen to me. Knowing I couldn't avoid them I opened the door and to my surprise it wasn't one of the Council members standing in front of me; it was Anakin, my Master. As soon as I realized that I closed the door again and let me fall back down on my bed. I've been wrong, the Council wasn't the last thing I wanted to see right now; Anakin was. Why had the police let him go? He'd killed Lux, why wasn't he in the next prison? Why was he here and wanted to talk to me?

"Ahsoka, let me in. I just want to talk to you. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want the best for you, please let me in. I want to apologize." He begged for me to let him in. He knew I would let him in eventually if he just continued begging and so he went on. It seriously started annoying me and so I opened the door for him. He stepped in behind me and I sat down on my bed, my legs up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. I stared at the ground avoiding his gaze on me. I didn't want to see him now. He'd broken my heart and now he just wanted me to forget it and act like nothing ever happened. No. That's not how it works. He's going to regret what he'd done to Lux and to me. I waited for him to say something in this awkward silence but all he did was sitting down on the chair next to my desk and stare at me. I still refused to look at him; he didn't deserve my gaze on him.

"Ahsoka" He whispered sadly. I didn't look at him. He's not going to get me back. "Ahsoka, look at me." He begged but I didn't. He sighed. "Fine, you don't have to look at me, but please listen what I have to say." I was struggling with myself not to look at him, but I could hear his sad voice and I couldn't avoid him any longer. Slowly I turned my head into his direction just to see him starring at the ground. I could see his pained eyes and it shattered my already broken heart into a million pieces. How could I be sorry for him after everything he'd done? I didn't understand anything. I wanted to hate him; but I couldn't. He'd caused me so much pain and now I ended up forgiving him just because he regretted what he'd done? No. No. No. No. I didn't want to forgive him that easily. He would just hurt me again.

He slowly looked up and I immediately let my gaze fall back to the ground.

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry. I know apologizes mean nothing to you but I truly am sorry. I shouldn't have killed him, you loved him and I completely ignored that fact, but you need to understand that it is for the better when he's dead." What? Has he really just said that again? He hadn't had the right to kill him, be it for the better or not. You don't just kill people. Lux had had the right to live more than he had!

"How could you?" I screamed at him tears beginning to roll down my cheeks again "How could you just kill him? And you aren't even sorry for it! He didn't deserve to die! But you do! You just killed him, I loved him, how could you take him from me?" I was sobbing hardly now and I didn't want to see him any longer. "I wish you would have died instead of him" I screamed/cried at him. He starred at me, his pained eyes starting to tear up. I looked away. I couldn't see him so pained right now. I didn't want to end up forgiving him. He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve me.

He got up and sat down next to me on the bed, his hands resting in his lap he looked at me shyly. I stared at the wall not really fixing my gaze on something.

"I didn't want to take him from you, I know you were happy with him, but this happiness was just illusion. You didn't really love him. He's a monster, he hurt you. He only used you and you didn't notice. He wasn't a good man. He wasn't the right one for you."

"He's no monster, you're the monster! You're the one who kills ruthlessly. You're the one who hurt me. You broke my heart. You took him from me! You destroyed my life. You took away my lover. You destroyed my Jedi career. And now you have the nerve to tell me he wasn't a good man?!" I shook my head unbelievably. "What you don't understand is that he saved me when I was feeling hopeless. He helped me to stand tall. Not you! _He_ was a good man. Not you!" I sobbed harder and harder. "Just leave and let me alone" I screamed at him and he got up. He looked at me a last time before he left the room and closed the door behind him.

I stayed lying on my bed and letting it all out. I cried for hours till I felt empty, till I had no tears left. Then I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>So this is the first chapter of my new fan fiction. It's going to be AniSoka pairing in the upcoming chapters but I want to make it really dramatic, so be prepared. Oh and please leave a review below; be it negative or positive, every opinion is greatly appreciated.

-Svenja


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars.

* * *

><p><strong>How can you love a broken soul? Chapter2<strong>

I woke up hours later and it had already started to darken outside. I wiped the sleep off my eyes and looked through the room just to see my Master sitting on the end of my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him furiously. I told him to leave and let me alone yet he was sitting in my room and probably waited the whole time for me to wake up.

"I don't want to see you!" I screamed at him and it was the truth. I've had nightmares while sleeping because of what he'd done.

"Ahsoka" He whispered and came a little closer. "Let me explain." He begged and as I didn't say anything he just went on. "I do now understand that you loved Lux more than anything and I also understand that I wasn't clear enough earlier. I know I hurt you with killing him and perhaps I overreacted a little but all I want is you to be happy and Lux couldn't have made you happy though you might believe that. He hurt you, Ahsoka, and I know I've also hurt you but it was necessary to save you. He wasn't good for you. Ahsoka, he hurt you and I don't like seeing you in pain. He beat you and abused you and hell knows what else he did to you, but it's over now. I ended it. He can't hurt you anymore." He looked straight in my eyes the whole time while speaking. I started to tear up again and hid my face in the sheets. I didn't want him to see me any more broken than he already had.

"Please just leave, just let me alone." I begged him but he refused to do so.

"No, Ahsoka. I'll stay with you." His hand reached up and he slowly petted my lek. I started crying harder and harder and he tried to calm me down; unsuccessfully. He's sitting next to me for three hours now and I still haven't calmed completely down yet. After another hour I at least managed to speak properly.

"How did you know?" I wanted to know. He couldn't possibly know about what Lux had done to me, could he? I looked at him expectantly. He must have found out somehow and I wanted to know how! He sighed and looked at me sadly.

"Sometimes I could see little bruises on your arms or neck, though you tried to cover them. When I first saw the bruises on you I thought they were from a battle but the more you got the more I noticed you only got new ones when we've been on Coruscant, so they couldn't be battle scars. I then thought that I caused them and tried not to be as harsh with you while sparring as I was before but you still kept getting those bruises so one time I followed you outside the temple. You were going to Lux. The first time I saw him beating you was the time I swore the next time he'd even look at you was going to be the last time. Yesterday I followed you again and saw you with Lux. He was about to send you to the hospital and I had to save you. I just wanted to hurt him as much as he did hurt you. I wanted revenge for you but then I got so angry and accidentally killed him. I didn't mean to break your heart. I just wanted to save you." He had tears in his eyes and so had I. He'd just wanted to save me and I'd blamed him for doing so. I didn't mean to make him feel worse than he probably already was. I couldn't think straight right now. He wanted to save me. Anakin wanted to save me from getting hurt and in this process he accidentally killed Lux. Why couldn't he just say that in the first place? I heard him sigh and then he got up turning to the door about to leave.

"Wait." I said silently. "Don't go." I added shyly. I didn't want him to go now. His presence was comforting and I didn't want to be alone in case I would fall back asleep. He turned back around smiling and sat back down next to me on the bed. I sat up as well and he wrapped his arm around me. We didn't say anything for a long time. I was still trying to process everything that had happened today. It was an exhausting day and I was glad it was over now.

"Why have you never talked to me about it?" I was curious. Perhaps if he would have talked to me he wouldn't have had to kill Lux. He looked at me but I continued starring at the wall. Before he said anything he carefully let my head rest on his shoulder and sighed.

"You think this would have worked? Just talking to you and everything would be back to normal? That's not how it works, not with you. Earlier, after" he paused and takes another breath "I had killed Lux you were so angry and mad, you didn't understand why I had to do this. You think if I'd just told you that being with Lux isn't good for you, you would have broken up with him? No, you thought he was the right one for you. You thought he loved you as much as you loved him. You're ignorant and you don't believe what others say. Mostly that's a remarkable feature but in this case it was hindering." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and he gave me a weak smile. He, somehow, was right and I understood this now.

"And what happens now?" I asked after a little while. "The Council is going to find out about everything, about what you've down, about my relationship with Lux and what he's done to me." My voice cracked. I took a deep breath and tried to shut the thought of him out. "What's going to happen? What is the Council going to do?" I looked in his eyes. I was frightened what if Anakin actually had to go to prison? No, I wouldn't let that happen! Not after what he'd done for me. I sighed, thinking about all the possibilities that could happen. He could be sent to prison, or we could both get expelled from the Order, we could also get separated by the Council and they could assign me to a new Master. But they'll definitely lose their trust in us. Anakin seemed to be thinking about the same thing; I could tell just by looking in his eyes. He sighed and looked back at me.

"No matter what's going to happen, I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again, okay? Everything will be alright. I won't let them take you from me; I'm not leaving your side. I'll protect you no matter what!" He said confidently and I nodded. He's going to protect me, he won't let anyone hurt me, he was like I wanted Lux to be and he really meant what he was saying. I knew he just wanted the best for me. I gave him a quick smile and lied down on my bed. He wrapped the blanket around me and smiled at me warmly.

"Can you stay here? Just till I've fallen asleep?" I asked and looked at him shyly. He took my hand in his and rubbed his thumb over it.

"Of course, I only want the best for you." He laughed carefully, obviously not wanting to insult me. I smiled at him and then closed my eyes. He whispered things towards me just as _everything is going to be okay_ and _we're going to figure something out, nobody is ever going to hurt you. _It made me feel better and I didn't want to fall asleep anymore. I wanted to listen to his comforting voice telling me comforting and calming things. I smiled still having my eyes closed and continued drowning in his loving and caring words.

"We're going to find a way, Ahsoka. They can't separate us nor can they take you away from me. I know Lux hurt you but I'm going to show you that there is more than just him. He wasn't good for you but this ended and now started a new chapter of your life; one that's going to be better. You're so young and innocent yet you have to fight in a war, a war you didn't choose to fight, a war you don't even know why we're fighting it. You're so young and innocent yet you've only seen pain and blood and death. This is going to change. I'm going to help you see the beautiful things in life, to be happy and to live life to the fullest because you deserve all that that is good. I'm going to show you, you'll see." He promised and kissed my forehead softly before I drowned into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Two parts in one day, you should be proud of me! Anyway I probably won't update this often in the future since there is this annoying thing called school that is slowly driving me insane. Please leave a review below and tell me what you think about it. Please!<p>

-Svenja


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars.

* * *

><p><strong>How can you love a broken soul? Chapter3<strong>

The next morning I woke up seeing Anakin was gone. I sighed and sat up on my bed. His presence had been comforting; it had helped me falling asleep without worrying about my nightmares. I looked at the clock just to see we already had noon. Great, I thought. I got up from my bed and changed into some new clothes since I'd cried all over the others last night. It'd been an exhausting day yesterday and I was glad it was over now. Hopefully, today will be a better one. I made my bed and went into the kitchen. I was actually starving already. After making myself some food I sat down on the couch and ate it. I zapped through the TV program but couldn't really find something good to watch so I turned the TV back off. While eating my breakfast I heard the door open and looked up just to see Anakin coming in. He smiled at me weakly before he sat down next to me. He looked a little depressed and stared at the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked and looked at him worriedly. He looked up from the ground and in my eyes.

"I've been at a Council meeting; they want you to write a report about what happened yesterday." He sighed and I looked back at the ground. I didn't want to write that damn report. I just wanted to forget what had happened back there and never be reminded of it again. I sighed as well leaning back against the couch. He placed his hand on my shoulder knowing it would comfort me a little.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done all of this. I now know it was a mistake and I promise you I won't ever do it again." He seemed sincerely, like he really meant what he said. I smiled a bit and looked up at him.

"I know you just wanted to protect me, it's okay, I was a little overreacting. I think I might have been just in a shock. I'm sorry I should have told you about Lux and me. What happened is my entire fault, if I would have told you about us you wouldn't have freaked out and you wouldn't have killed Lux." I started crying silently and he rubbed my shoulder with his palm. I leaned against him crying harder and he wrapped his arms around me trying to soothe me. It was comforting having his caring arms wrapped around me; they made me feel save and I hadn't felt save in a long time.

"Shhh, It's okay, I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to hurt you, little one. I just wanted to save you. I'm sorry that it ran out of control, I should've had my emotions under better control and I truly am sorry." I thought he wanted to calm me down but he apologized instead. I didn't know he was still blaming himself for doing that. I understood his motives and I would probably have done the same thing in order to save him. I looked up at him and saw a few tears in his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not mad at you. I'm grateful that you did what you did. Otherwise he would still be here hurting me." My voice cracked as I remembered all the horrible things he'd done to me. I loved him, or at least I thought I would, but he was a monster and my Master came to save me. I slowly wiped his tears away with my thumb and my finger trailed off his cheek. I stared into his eyes and he stared back in mine. We remained like this for a moment and he slowly lowered his head towards mine while I came closer and closer to his. My gaze fell from his eyes to his lips and in this moment I knew exactly what I wanted. I didn't want Lux or any other guy; I wanted my Master. I didn't realize how close our lips already were until our lips finally touched in a loving kiss. My palmed held his cheek and he held me in his save arms. It was beautiful and it felt so different from when Lux had used to kiss me. I smiled during the kiss; something I've almost never done when Lux had kissed me. I felt so loved and it felt so amazing but then I remembered who I was kissing; my Master. This wasn't right though it might felt that way. I shouldn't be kissing my Master. I pulled away from him, looked at his lips a last time and then ran into my room closing the door behind me. I could sense Anakin's shock in the force; I just hoped the other Masters wouldn't sense it. I lied on my bed crying, again. It seriously started annoying me that I was always crying, I thought I was over that phase but obviously I wasn't. I was trapped in a quandary; I wanted my Master, I never wanted someone else as bad as I wanted my Master right now but I knew it was wrong. My relationship with Lux was a big mistake and the Council is going to freak out about it but if they'd find out about Anakin and me it would be even worse. He's my Master nothing more, I should forget about what had happened just minutes before but I couldn't; I didn't want to. It felt so good and I wanted to feel it again.

I cried, I cried quite a little time and when I ruffed myself back together it was already afternoon. I slowly and carefully opened the door and peeked out of it. I couldn't see my Master and that was good, I didn't want to see him. I went out of my room and into the living area. I still needed to write my report. I sat down on the couch and took the data pad in my hands as I noticed Anakin coming towards me. I sighed heavily and looked at him. He smiled sadly but sat down next to me with a little space between us.

"Ahsoka, listen, I know I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry; I can understand why you're upset with me. You just lost your boyfriend and then I came and I'm sorry." He told me but I didn't really pay attention. I wanted to forget the kiss but it didn't work. I told myself this hadn't really happened but I knew it had; this wasn't even my biggest problem though, my biggest problem was that that I wanted to do it again and that was wrong. I shouldn't be kissing my Master, also I knew he was married to Padme, he shouldn't be kissing me either.

"Wait." I said before he could go on. I was struggling whether to tell him the truth or not; I knew I would end up telling him the truth anyways so I decided being honest with him from the beginning would be better. "I'm not upset with you." My voice was small and I wasn't quite sure whether he should know; I was afraid of his reaction. "I'm more upset with myself. I wanted to kiss you and it felt so good but there is so much going on right now, you are married to Padme and I was in a relationship until yesterday. I've been in love with you for so long…" I trailed off. He kneeled down in front of me and looked in my eyes. I tried to avoid his eyes. He was probably disappointed in me; he always wanted me to be a perfect Jedi, and falling in love and kissing wasn't things a Jedi would do. His hand reached out and he gripped my chin carefully making me look back in his eyes.

"Why did you never tell me?" He asked a little hurt. I was surprised by his reaction though. I thought he would freak out but he somehow seemed to understand.

"I, I don't know. I knew you are married to Padme and, and I thought no one would ever love me." A few tears were back in my eyes and I tried to look away from him; he didn't let me. He held onto me.

"Ahsoka, you should have told me. We could have figured something out." He looked at the ground obviously thinking whether he should go on or not. "I've fallen in love with you a long time ago, Ahsoka. I just never thought you would feel the same way." I was shocked. Did he really just say that? He, he was with Padme and now he told me he was in love with me. Why? Why would he love me?

"Don't look so shocked, Ahsoka." He laughed slightly. I still couldn't believe what he'd just said.

"You're in love with me?" I asked still not believing it. He nodded and smiled at me shyly. "But, but you're with Padme." I managed to say. He looked at the ground and I could tell he was ashamed. Why? Force, everything was so confusing right now.

"Things between Padme and me aren't going well. We were only fighting the last year and lately we're considering getting divorced. It just doesn't work out with her anymore. I don't love her the way I love you; I never did." I didn't expect that, I thought he was happy with Padme; he never told me about his problems with her, but on the other side, there had happened lots of things I hadn't expected recently. I stared at him and he probably thought I was going insane; I probably was though.

"But how, how can you love me? I'm nothing special!" That was true. I was nothing special. I was just an ordinary girl that got hurt a lot due to the fact that she held her hopes a little too high.

"Ahsoka, I love you because you are the most amazing woman I've ever seen. You are smart, athletic, and funny and you always make me smile. You're not ordinary, you're someone special and I love you." I smiled widely; it was a real smile, not faked. He smiled as well and we both laughed together.

"I thought no one would ever love me." I said after a little time and looked at the ground.

"But I _do_ love you with all my heart. I love you more than anything else in this galaxy, do you believe me?" He asked and I nodded slowly. Yes, I did believe him but I was scared that I would get hurt again.

"May I kiss you now?" He asked gentlemanly. I smiled and leaned forward and our lips touched once again in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think so far!<p>

-Svenja


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars.

* * *

><p><strong>How can you love a broken soul? Chapter4<strong>

We were sitting on the couch. I leaned my head against his chest and he kissed me lovingly. I enjoyed it. It was definitely the best way to spend your day and I could do it the whole time but then he stopped. I looked at him questioningly.

"Why did you stop?" I asked and he sat me on his lap.

"You still need to write your report." He kissed my montral. I pulled away.

"I don't want to write that damn report; can't you do this for me?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"You know I can't do this, Ahsoka. They'd know. Just do it and you're done before you even notice." I sighed and took the data pad. I was still sitting on his lap and leaned back against his chest.

"Can you help me at least?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled weakly and turned the data pad on. I started writing on my report and he rubbed my back soothing me. I started with the background, that Lux and I were a couple and as I came to describing what he'd done to me I kind of had a panic attack. His arms were wrapped around me and I was crying. I held onto him tightly and he rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

I was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably and he tried to hold me as tight as he could.

"It's okay, Ahsoka, I'm here." I heard him speaking but it didn't help much. Just after a little while he managed to calm me down a little.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. I'm here." He held me and rubbed my back. I leaned against him still silently crying.

"What was that about?" He asked me after some time.

"I was remembering what happened." I answered quietly.

"I'm sorry." He kissed my montrals softly. "I'm sorry, I out you through this and I wish I could change that. I didn't want to hurt you; I was just trying to save you."

"I know. It's just that you killed him and it just kind of shocked me seeing you doing this." It was quiet for a while. I was lying on his lap his arms wrapped around me and he held me close to him.

"Promise me you'll never do such a thing again." I asked and looked him in the eyes. He sighed.

"I can't." He looked down at me. "I can't because I will always do exactly what's necessary to save you and if that means killing someone I'll do it again." He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes.

"I'm glad you did it though. You know, stopping him. What he did to me." I started shaking and he put his hand against her cheek stroking it soothingly. "Thank you for being there." I added and closed my eyes leaning in to his hand.

"It's alright, Ahsoka. It's over. He can't hurt you anymore, okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"Good, because you still have to write the report." He handed me the data pad and I sat up. "Just do it and I'm here protecting you." He kissed the back of my head. I finished the report writing as fast as I could. I wanted it to end. I didn't want to be remembered by it all the time. I put the data pad back down on the table after I sent the report to the council.

"What if they expel us from the order?" I asked him but he shook his head.

"They're not going to expel us. They might just keep a close eye on us but we're way too important to them. I mean, who is it that wins all the battles for them?" He smirked and I just had to laugh.

"See, it's going to be alright." I smiled and hold his arms around me.

"Okay, and what are we going to do now?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"We could make us a lazy day." He smiled at me. I nodded agreeing and he kissed my lek. He laid me down and laid himself down behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I noticed him staring at me.

"Are you hurt? Like with bruises?" He asked and I looked to the ground.

"I take that as a yes." He said pained. I slowly turned around.

"No, really it's nothing serious. Just a few bruises, that's all." He looked at me in shock.

"Nothing serious? Ahsoka, I want you to see a doctor." He pleaded and I looked away. He was so horrified by the fact that I wasn't being completely fine. I sighed.

"Do I have to?" I asked but his look already told me the answer.

"Please, do it for me! I just want to make sure you're alright." He kissed my cheek and I sighed again. I really didn't want to see a doctor right now.

"We're going later, okay?" He asked and I nodded so he would stop annoying me with it. The next time we just laid next to each other on the couch. His hand rested on my side and his head laid on his other hand. I snuggled to him and closed my eyes. It was nice just lying next to him; Lux had never let me do this.

"Ahsoka?" I heard it suddenly. It was Anakin's voice and the way he was speaking told me I didn't want to know what he's going to say next. I looked up at him waiting for his question and he looked back down at me.

"Did he, did he rape you?" He asked and I'd been right, I hadn't wanted to hear the question. I looked down hiding my face in his tunic. I was ashamed of what the answer was. He seemed to understand and wrapped both of his arms around me holding me even closer to him. Rubbing my back soothingly he kissed my montral.

"I'm so sorry, Ahsoka." He said and tears escaped my eyes as I remembered what Lux had done to me. "I'm so sorry." He repeated and I cried harder. He held me, he rubbed my back, he kissed my montrals, he whispered sweet little things to me, he did everything he could to make me feel better and I was grateful for it. In time I eventually calmed down and thanked Anakin for being there with me.

"You want to talk about what he's done to you?" He asked me but I just cried.

"I, I don't know." I shook.

"It's okay; take your time, little one." I nodded and tried to make a decision, whether to tell him or not.

"Do you think it will help me if I tell you?" I asked him starring in his eyes. He looked so kind, so understanding and I felt save and well protected in his arms.

"I don't know. It might help talking about it so it's not bottled up inside you, but it's still your decision and you don't have to talk to me if you don't want. You could also talk to someone else, a friend or a therapist." I thought for a moment but decided that it might be better telling someone and I also came to the conclusion that Anakin might deserve to know what happened after everything he did for me. I took my time though.

"Well, at first everything was normal. We were like every other couple you'd know but one day he started getting upset with me without a reason and then he got more and more brutal, always finding another way to let his temper out, on me. I don't know the exact date he first hurt me, but it was some time back in summer. We were coming back from a mission and in the same evening I was sneaking out of the temple to see him. We had a nice rest of the day with dinner and everything and then he got a text from someone, I didn't know from who, though, he got pretty mad after receiving it and then he couldn't control his anger anymore and started hurting me. That evening he just pinched me a little and I just thought it was because of that text but the next weeks it got worse and worse. First, he pinched harder and harder and one day he started hitting and slapping me." I cried my eyes out and Anakin held me in his arms.

"It's okay, he can't hurt you anymore. You're save!" He spoke calmly and made me feel better. "It's okay, I'm here. Nobody can hurt you. I'll protect you, with my life if I have to!"

He kissed my forehead and I managed to calm down.

"I'm glad you saved me, I'm glad you're here." I whispered and wrapped one of my arms around his waist. He gave me one of his precious smiles which made me smile as well.

"I love you, Ahsoka."

"And I love you." He leaned down to kiss me.

* * *

><p>Okay finally an update. I'm so sorry it's been almost a whole month without new chapters but I'll try updating more often now. Hope you enjoyed this story.<p>

-Svenja


End file.
